narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kouki Nashiouji
Kouki Nashiouji (梨王子こうき,'' Nashiouji Kouki'') is a Genin from Konoha and the only son of Koga Nashiouji and Beniko Nashiouji (nee Ito). He is a member of Team 14 together with his former classmates Yoshiko Hanamura and Taiki Dokuro. Background Unbeknownst to Kouki, he was not born within the village of Konoha, just faintly remembering places he has not seen in his home country. Being with both of his parents he never questioned these memories, living a normal life with not much to care about. Kouki began to attend the academy at the age of six. Getting friends with Suzu Kuro and Shiro Dokuro while having some contact to Yoshiko Hanamura, his later teammate. Kouki did nothing special during this time there but was remembered as the boy with the strange speaking habit, which he had because his mother did not want him to curse. He graduated at the age of 12 and became a member of Team 14 under the lead of Yoshio Hiroto. Personality Kouki is an energetic boy who seems to smile all the time and gets friend quite easily but also gets on someones nerve just as easy, too. Many people around him remark on his weird speaking habits and forming pseudo-new words without breaking out into laughter. Aside from that he is a caring young boy who wants to help people in need and so hopes to become a great ninja (with many fangirls). Feeling ashamed of his Claustrophobia that stems from a time where Kouki was too young to remember, the boy tries his best to hide it. Between Part I and Part II Kouki remained pretty much the same but nonetheless got more thoughtful about his life and that of his friends and family. Appearance Part I: Kouki has somewhat spiky reddish hair and dark blue eyes. A bit of his hair on the right side goes over his head protector, but is still short enough not to block his view. Under his brown and sleeveless jacket lies a ninja fishnet that has no sleeves as well. On his hands there are brown gloves without fingers. He wears dark blue baggy pants which ends are close to the ground. Part II: Abilities Kekkei Genkai Kouki inherited the Blood Puppet's Play (血人形のゲーム, ''Chi ningyō no gēmu'') from his mother. A beginner is able to control his own blood, however, in order to do so the user has to see his blood. He can use it to attack an enemy and as long as he as has it under control. It will not count as blood loss as the blood still circulates forth and back. An experienced user can control the blood of an enemy, but only if he mixes his own blood into theirs. It will be easier if the user and the victim have the same blood type, then sometimes it is not even necessary to mis the blood. With that the user can suck the enemy's blood, but still has to watch out for his own. If the user makes the mistake of losing the control, it will count as a blood loss. A second danger is the possibility of sucking the blood into the own body and so killing oneself, if it is a different type. Status Part I Graduation and meeting with Team 14 Kouki was first seen during his graduation test, where he succeeded without many problems, despite the fact that Iruka had to wake him up, because he was sleeping in the hall. Short after that he was shocked to see Yoshiko, who had transformed into him, although she was pretty bad at Henge no Jutsu if she had to become male. Later on Kouki met with his team – Team 14. His classmates Taiki and Yoshiko were part of it under the Jonin Yoshio Hiroto. He told them to meet him the next day again after explaining a few things to them while giving Yoshiko her undesired nickname “Yo”. Trying to plan something the three Genin promised each other to come an hour earlier than told by their master. When meeting each other the next day the team hardly came into the plan making because of some funny stuff and a surprising comment of Taiki. The boy told Kouki and Yoshiko that he is not sure about being a ninja and that he wishes to do something where he would not hurt anybody. Before the two could say anything about it Yoshio appeared and began to test their skills in order to see how good these kids were in action. Seeing Yoshiko attacking the master, Kouki tried to use a surprise attack which failed so much that his own technique K.O.'d him. In the end Yoshio explained a few things to them and criticized Taiki's cowardly behavior, however, both of his teammates told the master that Taiki was just afraid of hurting his friends because they could not finish their plan at all. After passing the Yoshio's test thanks to Kouki and Yoshiko, the three decided to eat something to celebrate their achievement. Taiki, still being sad about his weak behavior, did not really want to but was kind of forced into that dinner with his friends. Ironically was this Team 14 first time meeting with Naruto who was also celebrating that he somehow passed Kakashi's test. After seeing him Team 14 wanted to leave but Teuchi called for his daughter. She asked the three what kind of Ramen they wish to eat while escorting them back to the shop. Feeling unwell because of Naruto's presence Yoshiko tried to leave without any chance of success, so that she and Kouki ordered some Ramen while Taiki simply said “yes” to the first Ramen Ayame named. While eating, a conversation with Naruto started and in the end Kouki began to wonder why people hated this boy so much, while challenging Naruto to a Ramen Contest – who could eat more would not have to pay – Kouki lost and was forced to work for Teuchi for the next few weeks. First “big” mission in the cold north A few weeks and missions later Team 14 – aside from Taiki – wanted some other kind of missions. After some meddling of Taiki's mother, who had started a loud argument, the team was assigned to a C-Rang Mission. They should deliver a box of medicine to some rich woman and her ill child. Kouki had wished for something else, but nonetheless was happy that he could at least help someone now in way he deemed more important, still being astonished by the deed of Taiki's mother, also glad that his dad did nothing like that. After explaining the mission in detail Yoshio send his students home, where Kouki asked for his mother's whereabouts, as he had not seen her lately. The mission started with introduction of a friend, Kei, of Yoshio. A young Chunin who was good at finding ways through mountains and places with bad orientation. After some resting near the snowy mountains Yoshio told his students what he heard from some guests. The maid did not tell them everything – not only the child was ill but a whole village which they had to cross in order to arrive at their location. A few days later they arrived at the village. Not expecting whereby they were confronted: Some houses were burning, crying children and some ill people who fled form their dwellings. Yoshio told his students to wait while he and Kei were try to get some more information. His students could not believe what Yoshio just said. It was not said directly but it still was clear: He commanded them to stay put and ignore the suffering people. It was not just not a part of their mission but also and most likely something their client's master did. A short argument later, Yoshio and Kei left and so did Yoshiko and Kouki, who heard the voice of a child. Taiki called at them but Yoshiko ignored him and run right into the burning house. Only Kouki waited for a short moment to explain himself then leaving for good. Inside the house Kouki was trying to find Yo, as the house started to collapse. In the end Kouki saved an unconscious Yo, who could not save the child, bringing her back to Taiki. Short after Yoshio and Kei returned, telling Kouki that he and Yoshiko would receive their punishment when they have finished the mission. At last they got to the estate where gave the box of medicine to her rightful owner: Ran Ojima. Thankful as she was, she offered the team to stay for the night. Later on Yoshiko and Kouki began to argue. They could not accept that the village should die in order to protect just these few people from a spreading disease. During that night Yoshiko and Kouki planned to steal the medicine, because there was more than one person would need, waking Taiki and hoping for his help. They knew that their master and Kei would not help them and so planned. Taiki declined. Ignoring the white haired boy and telling him to go to sleep again if he wanted to be save from any trouble, they vanished performing some Henge no Justu. Successfully stealing the medicine, Yoshiko and and Kouki traveled back to the village (with some excurses, because they were not exactly good at finding a way without Kei's help). Giving the cure to ill, both of the kids felt like heroes - however, it didn't take long and suddenly Kouki started to feel ill himself. Immediately Yoshiko started to ask for help, shouldering the boy, but no one wanted to help them, as the villagers knew the children were ninjas and soon someone had to find out about what they did. The villagers wanted to use them as their fall guys. Realizing that they could not find help there, Yoshiko took Kouki with her, she wanted to go back. It wasn't long after when they were seen by missing nin, who attacked them and then took them hostages into his hidden base. After that Kouki passed out. The boy came back to his senses during the night, when they were back at the estate. There Yoshiko watched over him, as she felt terrible for what happened. Smiling yet weak Kouki asked her to tell him some of these stories she told her siblings, as he wanted to dream something nice. On the next day Team 14 returned home to Konoha – still having a weakened and yet again unconscious Kouki with them. The mission was later on stated to be “successful”. Clearing doubts/Chunin Exam Some time passed and Kouki awoke, asking for his mother's whereabouts as she was not there. Angrily questioning his father Koga, he stated one single thing about her absence: That she was the spy of another village. Not believing his father, Kouki left, walking to the roof and started thinking about Koga's words. On the next day Kouki talked to his father, who told him again about his mother and something that they had found within his blood as they tried to create a better antidote - Kouki inherited his mother's Genkai Kekkei. Telling his son that it was dangerous for the user as well, Kouki promised that he would not use it (without some training at least), not realizing that some things his father said about that and his mother did contradict each other. As the days passed, Kouki, again, was on the roof. This time however, Suzu, was with him. He told her his story, after warming up to her words. He was shocked to hear that Suzu would fight for his love as long as he was not in some kind of relationship. A few weeks passed and normality returned more or less. Kei trained the team under the order of Yoshio as he was still working his ass off. The Chunin was reporting to them that Yoshio thought about the Chunin Exam, despite their failings at that one mission. Within seconds Taiki saw how everyone was positive about that, so that they were registered. During the wait for the first test, Yo and the others met some other ninja of their former class and spoke to them a bit. It was interrupted when Kabuto started to explain a few things about other ninjas to Naruto. Then the first exam began. At the beginning Kouki felt a bit confused, how he should answer such questions. He needed a bit of time before realizing what to do. After passing the first stage of the exam, Kouki began to train his Genkai Kekkei in secret. Starting the second phase in a high mood and hoping to continue Team 14 fight for their second scroll. However, in the end they were out of time, hunting down another team who's scroll they had stolen before but then ended up losing again. Invasion of Konoha Team 14 was visiting the arena matches, where Kouki was hooked by the fights. As soon as the attack of the village began and Kouki was awoken by Taiki, who filled him and Yoshiko in about what happened. They should try to help those who cannot fight for themselves. However, Yo started running towards her home, not listing to her teammates anymore – Kouki followed as he feared for the same situation as with the child during their mission in the northern region. Seeing Yo hesitating in front of her half-destroyed home, Kouki caught up to her, ordering her to wait where she was. He wanted to look if someone was in there. Shocked by the bodies which were ripped apart, he returned to Yo shaking his head and telling her that they all were dead. Yo was speechless, then in denial and suddenly she went by right in front of Kouki. He looked after her, as she began to cry and then passing out shouting. Despite it being a few days later at Third Hokage's funeral, Yoshiko was nowhere to be seen. Hence Kouki started looking for her as her family would be the next. However, she led not come him in. Leaving and attending her families funeral, he spoke a few words about them. The next times Kouki, who was still not let in, brought some food to Yo's house from day by day. As the time passed Kouki broke into her house, saying that he had enough of it, that no one seemed to care or had the time to care for her. Their master was on missions and Taiki was trying to stabilize the newfound relationship with his mother, so that Kouki didn't want him to see a suffering friend. Arguing for days Kouki somehow convinced Yo to come and live with him and his father, as long as she needed it. Living with Yo now, Kouki did not know what to do with her as Yo did not want to do anything at all. Not till his father returned form a mission, Yo seemed to befriend with him over time and slowly began to feel better – at least that was, what Kouki saw in their talks. Searching for Tsunade Doing everything what he could for the village Kouki attended some missions and tried to help Yo to recover. As soon as Naruto returned with Tsunade, Kouki saw his (and Taiki's forced) chance come: Sasuke was hospitalized and soon Naruto would start some other mission, hoping for money he and Taiki tried to force their place in a mission with his team. As Taiki's mother was still hurt and could not work while Kouki worked for two as well. Mission with Team 7 (Mission details will follow) After the mission with Team 7, soon new missions with the old team began, at which the team realized that their master seemed rather angry about something, though yawing for answers to that, in the end they failed to get any. Sasuke Retrieval Team 14 returned from a mission as they heard about the loss of Sasuke Uchiha and some wounded ninjas, who came after him. A few days later, Kouki heard from Kei that Yo was talking to him and Yoshio bout leaving as well. Not wanting to believe that, Kouki began to talk to Yo. Yo angrily reassured him that she did not want to leave anymore, realizing what Sasuke's move did to his friends. After that Kouki looked after Naruto, however, he was hearing voice coming from Naruto's room and left, meeting Hinata for the first time. They talked about protecting someone important and than parted. Later on Kouki visited Naruto and then Sakura. After that he was more than eager to protect his friends, wanting them to be happy at all costs. Part II (Rest will be added later on) Trivia * Kouki's first name meaning is “radiant hope” as both of his parents hoped for a decent life at least, knowing what their background could do to him. His surname is a simple pun “Nishi” means pear while “Ouji” means prince or ruler. That's one of the reasons why Yo calls him “His Pearness” (Seine Birnigkeit) * Kouki's hobby is cooking *He has a quirk of using strange forms of words: “bestest” (bestentens instead of “bestens”) * He eats everything as long as it is not made by his father * He wants to battle his master and the stronger ninjas of his age group * He cannot decide on his favorite saying * He wishes to visit Iwagakure Quotes (About Taiki) “Just look at him, getting all the girls' hugs! I wish I was so small and fluffy!” (To Koga) “No, thanks, Dad. I prefer to eat things that won't kill me or parts of me.” (To Yoshiko) “Women with small breasts are so much better. You are closer to them!” (To Koga) “Did you two fight again? I'll miss Mom's food for the time being, aaah!” (To Team 14) “Don'tcha worry! I am the bestest, a pro in training, but the bestest! No prob at all!” (About his quirk) “It's not a fad. And stop correcting me! I don't comment on your strange habits!” (To Taiki, not getting that he talked about food) “So... you love... the big melons of your Mom... and you really mean it... yeah?” (To Kei) "You really are just a... ''friend ''of our master, yes?" (To Naruto) "Urgh... my stomach... h-how... can you still eat... I think, I have to..." (To Naruto) "You are a real troublemaker. But hey, if I were as strong as you are I would probably do the same things." (To Team 14) "Had I not done what I did, I would've lost both of them. Sometimes we have to make up our mind in mere seconds or we will lose everything. That is.. what I learned from them..." (To Suzu) "You are always there for me. Thank you, Suzu." (To Yo) "You... thank you. Without you and Taiki I would've been dead. I... I still miss her, but... I have to move on... this is... what they call a war... there is no time for regret or grief." Reference Aside from the self-drawn things there are several ''bases''between them to which I'm thankful for the poses I could not draw myself: http://beyond-birthday-666.deviantart.com/art/Mother-and-child-Base-Request-291430394 As well as to every person who helps me to correct my mistakes (sorry, English isn't my first language xD) Category:DRAFT